


Seventeen Again

by ClexaOtaim



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Funny, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaOtaim/pseuds/ClexaOtaim
Summary: Sara gets changed into a teenager, hilarity ensues. Can Ava help the Legends with the rebellious, hormonal Sara?





	Seventeen Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt came from @supercorp-shipper on Tumblr

Ava stretched and groaned, her muscles aching after a hard session at the gym. She had a hot shower to look forward to and then a soft bed and a movie. She'd usually go the gym on Friday nights but a particular blonde haired beauty had invited her over tomorrow and she wasn't gonna skip that for the gym. Towelling herself off, her time courier beeped rapidly, indicating that someone was calling her. 

Frowning, she picked it up. “Agent Sharpe.”

“Hello? Ava?”

The voice belonged to none other than Ray Palmer, the clever scientist rolling with the Legends. 

“Ray?”

“Ava, you need to come to the ship! It's Sara, she's-”

He didn't get to finish, Ava had ended the call and was already preparing a time window to board the Waverider. Stepping through it, she raced towards the main console room finding the whole team standing around looking concerned and confused. Their captain was nowhere to be seen. Their heads had all snapped towards her, the noise of her running catching their attention. Annoyed at their gormless expressions, she strode over to Ray.

“What is it, where's Sara?”

Ray fidgeted nervously. “Um, Agent Sharpe…?”

Ava followed his anxious gaze to her own body, sighing as she realized she'd boarded the Waverider in her gym outfit which consisted of yoga pants and a sports crop top which meant her abs were on show, as was most of the top half of her body. 

Zari smirked. “Damn, no wonder Sara's been drooling after you.”

Amaya poked her softly. “Zari!”

Mick laughed. “Hot.”

He high fived Zari, Amaya rolling her eyes and closing Nate's mouth for him. Ava ignored them.

“Ray, what's wrong with Sara?”

Shaking himself, Ray gestured for her to follow him, leading her down one of the ship's corridors. 

“There's nothing...wrong with Sara, not at least in a bad sense. However, when we last time jumped, well…”

They'd arrived at Sara's quarters. Ava raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Ray sighed. “You'll see. Gideon, please open Sara's quarters.”

The door opened, the sound of an angsty My Chemical Romance song blaring from the room ahead. Ava frowned, and walked into the room.

“Sara?” 

Her eyes fell upon a girl on Sara's bed reading a magazine. She couldn't be more than 16, maybe 17. There was an empty pizza box on the bed, and there were clothes strewn everywhere. The girl lifted her eyes from the magazine to see who was barging into her room, and Ava nearly fainted. It was Sara, well it had to be.hee blonde hair was a little shorter, just reaching her shoulders but still had it's signature wavy curls. Her eyes were what gave her away, the piercing ocean blue, the hard, defiant stare.

“Can I help you?”

Ava turned to Ray who shrugged. “We time jumped and sitting in Sara's chair was an unruly seventeen year old who wants to touch everything and can't be told what to do. We were hoping you might be able to explain the phenomenon.”

Ava shook her head. “I've never seen anything like this. I'll have to consult with the Bureau.”

The girl, Sara, sighed dramatically and pushed herself off the bed. “Um, hello? I was talking to you! What are you doing in my room?”

Ava waved her away. “Go read your magazine.”

Sara put her hands on her hips. “Nah, I'm done with it. Hey! Pretty boy! I'm hungry!”

With how Ray's shoulders slumped, Sara had clearly been quite the handful in Ava's absence. Ava pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to figure out some sort of plan. 

“Okay, fine. Come with me.”

Sara smirked and fell into step with Ava. Her eyes had dragged over her impressive physique more than once, lingering on Ava’s defined stomach.

“No problem, hot stuff.”

They brought Sara to the kitchen where Mick was drinking with Zari, Amaya and Nate were eating and Wally was cooking. Sara looked at Ava. 

“You're not leaving me with these losers, are you?”

Ignoring her, Ava pointed at Amaya. “You're on babysitting duty. Watch her.”

Amaya nodded. She pulled out a chair for Sara who reluctantly threw herself in it, glaring at Ava. Rolling her eyes, Ava disappeared to a spare room, showering and dressing quickly in a suit she had Gideon fabricate for her. She made a quick call to Gary asking him to research the phenomenon before returning the kitchen.

She came back to absolutely pandemonium. There was food everywhere. Mick and Zari were behind an overturned table, armed with mashed potatoes and...apples?

Sara, Amaya and Nate were hiding behind the couch, throwing pizza and cupcakes at Mick and Zari. Ray and Wally were crouching on the kitchen counter trying not to get caught in the crossfire. Noticing Ava, the food fight stopped in its tracks. Mick shrugged and opened another beer. Ava looked at Amaya exasperatedly.

“What part of babysitting duty?”

Sara rolled her eyes. “I'm seventeen, I don't need a babysitter.”

Ava scoffed. “Trust me, you still need a babysitter at 31.”

Sara sauntered over to her. “Wouldn't mind if you were watching me, 'cause I definitely like watching you.”

Ava groaned. Of course. Teenage Sara was still a baby bisexual, just now discovering herself. She was probably the same when she'd been that age, figuring out she liked girls. Trying to be smooth, trying to flirt with women for the first time, it was always awkward. First you try the shy, careful approach. Then you get bored with tiptoeing and start being blunt, which almost always leads to cheesy pick up lines. This seemed to be where Sara was at right now. 

“Fine, I'll watch you. As for the rest of you, clean up.”

Zari grinned. “Have fun!”

Going back to Sara's quarters, Ava turned on the TV, putting on some dance talent show. 

“Sit.” 

Sara sat down with a huff, the TV soon distracting her. Ava moved to the desk and started trying to research how to get Sara back to normal. There was nothing documented in the Bureau’s database, which meant she might have to try and contact Rip. God, she hoped not. A noise distracted her and her mouth fell open. Sara was dancing. She knew she could, she'd told her on their first date. But here she was, copying the dancers on the TV, and she was so good. Ava watched, transfixed. Sara looked so happy, there was nothing haunting her behind her eyes. She was free from all the burdens Ava knew she was yet to face. The League of Assassins, her time with Arrow...her death, well, deaths. It was all to come for this rambunctious, tornado of energy. 

There were good things too, Ava knew. Sara would join the Legends, she'd help repair time even if she did help to break it in the first place. She had friends, Barry Allen, Kara Danvers, Oliver Queen, so many others. Sara had things to look forward to, and Ava hoped she was one of them…

“Hey, this is a picture of you! Who's this?”

Ava looked up, unsure. “I'm sorry?”

Sara bounded over to her, picture frame in hand. It was a picture of her and Ava, an old one from one of their dates. They'd gone to a bar in the 90s and found a photo booth. They had stupid goofy smiles, and they were both laughing. Sara pointed at herself in the picture.

“Who's that?”

Ava was still somewhat speechless. She'd had no idea that Sara had kept the picture, let alone framed it and kept it in her room. Smiling she took the frame from Sara.

“That's my girlfriend.”

Sara huffed. “Of course you have a girlfriend.”

Ava laughed. “You know I'm 35, right?”

Sara smirked. “Older women are hot.”

Rolling her eyes, Ava shoved her away gently, putting the picture frame back. 

“You are incorrigible, Miss Lance.”

Sara bit her lip thoughtfully. “I...don't know what that means but I'll pretend you said cute as hell, because that's the truth anyway.”

Ava shook her head. “Oh man. What am I gonna do with you?”

Sara swallowed and shifted on her feet nervously. Ava smirked, the tables finally turned. Sara tried to hold her gaze but failed, turning away and blushing. There it was, the newness of her feelings for women shining through. She yawned.

“I, uh, think I'm gonna go for a lie down, I'm pretty tired.”

Ava nodded and made her way to the kitchen, relieved to find it clean. The Legends had all gone to their respective quarters, just leaving her to muse alone for a while. She waited for a black coffee to come through the food fabricator. She allowed herself to have a little chuckle at the idea that even seventeen year old Sara found her hot. At least she still had some game. Drinking the coffee, her time courier beeped and she answered it.

“Agent Sharpe.”

“It's Gary. So this phenomenon, I finally found something in an old diary of Rip's. It is rare, and can happen during or after a time jump but it apparently rights itself in due time. You just have to wait it out.”

Ava breathed, a solution at last. “Thank you, Gary.” 

Finishing her coffee, she decided to check on Sara, make sure she wasn't creating more havoc on the ship. A small smile played at her lips as she walked, Sara being a troublemaker must just really be in her blood.

“Gideon, please open Sara's quarters.” 

“I'm afraid I can't do that, Agent Sharpe.”

Ava frowned. “Why not?”

“Gideon, open my door!”

Ava stepped back as the door opened and a now adult Sara came barreling through it, almost knocking Ava over. 

“It appears Captain Lance has returned to her accurate age of 31 years, 4 months and-”

Sara waved nonchalantly at the air. “Yeah, yeah, Gideon, never reveal a lady's age.”

Ava raised an eyebrow. “A lady?”

Sara registered who she'd nearly fallen on top of. 

“I can be a lad- Ava?”

Ava smiled. “Are you feeling alright?”

Sara looked puzzled. “Is it Friday? Am I late for our date?”

“Don't you remember anything?”

Sara rubbed her forehead. “No...I have a headache like a horse kicked me though...did a horse kick me?”

Ava giggled. “No. You, uh, you kinda turned seventeen year old teenage whirlwind on us for a moment there.”

Sara's eyes widened. “I was a teenager?!”

“Yeah. It was pretty horrifying.”

Sara pouted. “Shut up, being seventeen sucked for me!”

Ava smirked. “Oh, for sure. Those pick up lines were dreadful.”

Sara's face paled. “The what now?”

Oh this was too good to be true. “Oh yeah, turns out seventeen year old you has just as much of the hots for me as you do.”

Sara huffed but soon a playful grin appeared across her face.

'Yeah but I got something seventeen year old me will never have.”

Ava narrowed her eyes, catching on. “Oh? What's that?”

Sara grabbed the lapels of Ava's blazer gently, tugged her towards the bedroom entrance and stealing a sultry kiss before pushing Ava inside with a shove from her butt and closing the door.

“This.”


End file.
